Random.org Survivor: Redemption Island
Random.org Survivor: Redemption Island was the twenty-second season in the series. The season was set in Parque Metropolitano Paul Paulet in Pachacamac in Peru. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways," were originally split up into two tribes of nine, each with one returning player. These tribes were named Mashu and Tuku, Incan-Quecha words meaning bat and owl respectively. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. On Day 11, there was a tribe switch following the Redemption Island duel with a third new tribe named Katari, an Incan-Quecha word meaning snake, given green buffs. The merged tribe was named by the 11 castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Mashari because Tuku had never gone to tribal council in the pre-merge. Clark Kaiser beat out Phil Raymond and Helen Smart in a 5-3-1 vote in the Final Tribal Council. Twists *'Redemption Island:' Throughout the game, once players are voted out they have a chance to get back into the game. Every person voted out competes in a challenge duel head-to-head with the loser being officially eliminated from the game and the winner remaining on Redemption Island. At two points in the game, the winner of those duels returns to the game. Castaways The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Because John played the Hidden Immunity Idol, seven votes cast against him did not count. Because Phil played two Hidden Immunity Idols, five overall votes cast against him did not count. Reem was eliminated due to losing the fire-making challenge against Helen. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Combined reward and immunity challenge. Because John played the Hidden Immunity Idol, seven votes cast against him did not count. Because Phil played the Hidden Immunity Idol, three votes cast against him did not count. Because there was an impromptu double tribal council, the immunity challenge was held at tribal council. Because Phil played the Hidden Immunity Idol, two votes cast against him did not count. Reem was eliminated due to losing the fire-making challenge against Helen. Voting History Annie returned from Redemption Island after winning the duel against Saul to join a new tribe at the Day 11 Tribe Expansion. Gracelyn returned from Redemption Island after winning the duel against Jack to join the new merged tribe at the Day 22 Merge. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Because John played the Hidden Immunity Idol, seven votes cast against him did not count. Because Phil played the Hidden Immunity Idol, three votes cast against him did not count. Gracelyn returned from Redemption Island after winning the duel against Angelina and Floyd to join the merged tribe again on Day 36. Because Phil played the Hidden Immunity Idol, two votes cast against him did not count. Reem was eliminated due to losing the fire-making challenge against Helen.